


Bonne nuit, Akaashi !

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi never sleeps, Courage Akaashi !, First Kiss, It's hard to be Bokuto's boyfriend, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi est complètement crevé après un match. C'est le moment que choisit Bokuto pour le forcer à venir dormir chez lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne nuit, Akaashi !

Le bruit ambiant est vraiment élevé et Akaashi essaie de se concentrer sur la discussion entre Bokuto et Konoha, assis tous deux à côté de lui. Il commence à fatiguer. Le dernier match était prenant et vraiment génial, mais aussi très intense. Ils se sont tous entrainés d'arrache-pied, depuis ce matin. Bokuto et lui sont même arrivés au gymnase avant six heures ce qui, pour sa part en tout cas, n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il a beaucoup donné et là, il se sent un peu vidé. Il attrape son téléphone dans son sac. Minuit moins dix. Personne ne semble motivé à quitter le restaurant. Akaashi soupire. Et dire qu'il a plus d'une demi-heure de marche qui l'attend. Il finit son verre de Coca et hésite à en commander un autre, pour rester dans la conversation.

Personne n'a besoin de prendre le train. Il y a déjà des coéquipiers à lui qui s'organisent pour dormir les uns chez les autres. Akaashi, lui, rêvasse à son lit qui l'attend. Quand il se lève, suivant le mouvement, il est plus de minuit et demie. Leur entraineur les félicite une dernière fois pour leur victoire et va régler l'addition. Dans l'entrée du restaurant, Akaashi enfile ses chaussures, et Bokuto le rejoint.  
\- T'as l'air crevé !  
\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Bokuto-san. Demain, je ne fais rien.  
\- Rien genre même pas un footing ?

Akaashi quitte le restaurant et attend avec les premiers sortis que tout le monde se rassemble dans la rue. Il y a deux hommes complètement ivres qui chantonnent pas loin de lui, ce qui le met mal à l'aise. Il voudrait bien prendre congé, mais est malheureusement trop poli pour ça.  
\- Non, répond-il à Bokuto. Demain, je prévois de dormir et de comater devant la télé.  
\- Tu vas réussir à rentrer ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demande Bokuto d'une voix enthousiaste.

A le voir, comme ça, on ne devine franchement pas qu'il a passé sa journée à smasher, courir et crier. Bokuto a toujours l'air tellement frais.  
\- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis vous habitez à côté, vous n'allez pas faire un détour stupide pour moi.

Leur entraineur et leur coach proposent à ceux qui habitent un peu loin de les ramener en voiture, et Akaashi s'apprête à accepter quand il sent la main de Bokuto lui attraper le bras.  
\- Dis pas oui ! lui murmure son capitaine à l'oreille, et Akaashi frissonne. Il hésite, mais Bokuto le fixe avec de trop grands yeux.  
\- Vous avez intérêt à me donner une bonne raison, Bokuto-san, car vous venez de me condamner à une marche forcée, là.  
\- Viens passer la nuit chez moi !  
\- Absolument pas, répond Akaashi du tac-au-tac en levant la main pour se porter volontaire pour le covoiturage.  
\- Non, non c'est bon ! Il dort chez moi ! crie presque Bokuto en le forçant à baisser son bras.

Akaashi a un peu envie de lui flanquer un coup de coude dans le ventre, à ce crétin. Il n'a pas envie de venir chez lui. Pas du tout. Et encore moins dans son état de fatigue.  
\- Ne décidez pas pour moi, Bokuto-san !  
\- S'il te plait, ça me ferait hyper plaisir !!  
\- J'aimerais rentrer et dormir.  
\- Mais dors chez moi, c'est moins loin !  
\- Pourquoi vous insistez à ce point ? demande Akaashi, agacé.

Et c'est trop tard. Les voitures sont pleines, et Akaashi se sent découragé. Il devrait peut-être appeler sa mère, si elle est encore debout. Il sent soudain la main de Bokuto prendre la sienne et l'entrainer à sa suite.  
\- Bokuto-san ! Arrêtez ça s'il vous plait !  
\- Bonne nuit, tout le monde !! crie Bokuto sans le lâcher.  
\- C'est quoi, votre souci ?

Akaashi voudrait vraiment qu'il laisse sa main s'en aller, parce qu'il ne se sent pas bien du tout, là. Son pouls s'accélère et sa tête résonne. Mais Bokuto attend qu'ils se soient éloignés d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres avant de le lâcher.  
\- Bokuto-san, il faudrait vraiment que vous m'écoutiez, parfois !  
\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de refuser de venir !  
\- Je suis crevé.  
\- J'ai un plumard pour les invités !  
\- J'ai envie de dormir. Pour de vrai.  
\- Tu peux aussi chez moi ! Je ronfle pas fort, si ??  
\- Non… Mais Bokuto-san…

Ce mec est un vrai gosse. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Il est supposé lui dire quoi, au juste, pour lui faire accepter son refus ? La vérité, ce n'est pas une option.  
\- Akaashi, c'est complètement con, tu ne vas pas marcher une demi-heure !  
\- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça.

Bokuto lui fait un grand sourire et se poste devant lui. Il n'a pas envie de continuer à résister. Il voudrait juste dormir. Dormir, ça n'implique rien du tout.  
\- Bon… Ok. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi vous insistez, mais votre lit a intérêt à être confortable.  
\- Heu… Je comptais te sortir le futon, mais si tu veux dormir avec moi, je te fais une place, hein !  
\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, Bokuto-san, répond Akaashi en soupirant.

Ils arrivent chez Bokuto cinq minutes plus tard. Ses parents sont déjà couchés.  
\- Tu peux prendre ta douche d'abord ! propose Bokuto en arrivant dans sa chambre.

Comme c'est toujours le cas, la pièce est désordonnée. Mais Akaashi aime bien son foutoir, parce qu'il est organisé. Bokuto lui a expliqué ça, une fois, et c'est effectivement assez vrai. Sa chambre est chaleureuse, à son image.  
\- Ca va, je peux attendre. Je ne vais pas vous passer devant.

Il a réellement la flemme de se laver, mais vu leur journée, ça ne serait pas du luxe.  
\- Je veux bien m'allonger un peu pour reprendre quelques forces.  
\- Mets-toi sur mon lit, alors ! se hâte de dire Bokuto en lissant sa couette pas spécialement mal bordée. Je te sors le futon en revenant !  
\- Ok.  
\- Oh et Akaashi ? l'appelle Bokuto depuis l'encadrure de la porte. Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu sois venu. Ça fait longtemps…

Longtemps, en effet. Très exactement deux mois et une semaine. La dernière fois, il était venu chez Bokuto avec deux autres amis, avait passé la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos, avait accepter de rester dormir – lui tout seul. Et ça avait été le début de la catastrophe.

Akaashi n'avait jamais été attiré par personne, et ça lui convenait parfaitement, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas du tout en couple. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, et n'avait jamais compris les gens qui disaient se sentir tristes loin de leur copine ou de leur copain. Les gens impatients de revoir l'autre, ou souriant de façon stupide en l'évoquant.

Sauf que ce maudit soir, ça lui était tombé dessus. Comme ça, sans prévenir, et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence ; son cœur qui s'était mis à battre très vite, un frisson qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale,.... Il aurait fallu être complètement à côté de la plaque pour ne pas percuter qu'il venait de tomber amoureux de son capitaine.

Akaashi ne sait pas s'il l'était déjà avant ce soir-là, mais toujours est-il que c'est à ce moment précis qu'il l'a réalisé. Et ça ne lui a pas spécialement fait plaisir. Il a voulu que ça parte, et neuf semaines plus tard, maintenant qu'il est de retour dans sa chambre, il comprend que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Le pire, c'est que Bokuto n'avait rien fait de très particulier. Il s'était assis à côté de lui, son genou collé à sa cuisse, et avait fait courir ses doigts sur le pantalon d'Akaashi, comme pour mimer des pas. Ça avait duré quelques secondes, et puis Bokuto s'était arrêté pour recommencer le même geste sur sa cuisse à lui. Akaashi savait que c'était tout à fait anodin ; ils regardaient un film d'action, ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Ça leur arrivait tout le temps de se toucher. Tout le temps, sauf que ça ne lui avait jamais fait bizarre avant.

Il avait fallu que ça lui tombe dessus à lui, et il avait pris soin de faire comme si de rien n'était pour que ses sentiments disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'aurait probablement jamais dû venir, ce soir, mais c'est malheureusement affreusement difficile de résister à Bokuto. Akaashi a beau faire de son mieux, depuis toujours, il est extrêmement ardu de ne pas lui céder. Mais il va se doucher, se glisser dans son futon, s'endormir rapidement et rentrer chez lui le lendemain matin. 

Il écrit un email à sa mère et s'allonge sur le lit de son capitaine. Son oreiller a son odeur, alors il se tourne dans l'autre sens et place ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il ferme les yeux un moment, et les rouvre en sentant qu'on lui secoue l'épaule.  
\- Akaashi… Désolé, je savais pas s'il valait mieux te laisser dormir.

Bokuto est tout près de lui, son visage pas très loin au-dessus du sien, et Akaashi se lève précipitamment.  
\- Pardon, Bokuto-san. Je vais tout de suite prendre ma douche.

Mince, il avait évidemment fallu qu'il s'endorme et se laisse surprendre.

Bokuto avait les cheveux mouillés. Les cheveux mouillés plaqués sur le front. Il est complètement dingue de le trouver beau avec ses cheveux comme ça. Mais il se sent attiré, et ça, ce n'est pas une option envisageable. Dans la douche, Akaashi se passe de l'eau sur la tête et reste un long moment ainsi. Ça ne lui semble pas possible de parler de ce qu'il ressent à Bokuto. Il est évident qu'il se prendra au mieux un refus désolé. Et au pire, il n'a même pas envie d'y penser. Si ça devient bizarre entre eux deux, l'équipe en pâtira. Bokuto ne pourra pas se donner à fond, et lui non plus, parce que quelque chose se sera cassé dans leur duo.

N'empêche que de la situation bizarre, il en a déjà de son côté à lui. Sur le terrain, Akaashi arrive à ne pas penser à autre chose qu'au volley, mais ailleurs, c'est tout de suite plus délicat. Etre amoureux, on dit que c'est supposé rendre heureux, sauf qu'à lui, ça lui pourrit plutôt l'existence. Il ne pouvait pas craquer pour n'importe qui d'autre que son partenaire direct de jeu ? Ou bien sûr mieux, pour personne du tout ?

Quand il retourne dans la chambre, il constate avec plaisir que le futon est préparé. Bokuto est en train de lire un manga assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il porte un tee-shirt et un short de pyjama. Sans ses jambières, ses cuisses sont bien visibles, et Akaashi se concentre sur son futon.  
\- Ça va mieux ? demande Bokuto en posant son manga à côté de son oreiller – qu'il a déjà changé de place. Ça fait trop du bien, hein ? Aujourd'hui, c'était super cool !  
\- Oui, c'était une très bonne journée, répond Akaashi en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. Ils étaient balèzes, on peut leur concéder ça.  
\- On les a quand même rétamés ! Ta passe là, juste à la fin, elle était parfaite !  
\- Merci, Bokuto-san. Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais bon, je veux pas t'empêcher de dormir…  
\- Maintenant que je suis là, ce serait quand même un peu dommage.

L'ambiance est agréable. La douche lui a fait du bien. Il aime parler volley avec Bokuto. S'il ne songe à rien de bizarre, il peut peut-être rester éveillé un peu et profiter de son temps avec lui.  
\- Tu veux faire une partie de quelque chose ? demande Bokuto d'une voix enthousiaste. Ou mater un film ? Enfin, on peut juste parler, si tu veux.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais me coucher dans deux heures, hein, Bokuto-san. Mais ça me va de discuter un peu. Ça vous ennuie si je m'allonge ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! répond Bokuto, et il s'installe à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête tournée vers Akaashi.

Il tapote l'oreiller qu'il lui a préparé et laisse son bras pendre dans le vide. Akaashi s'allonge et replie ses jambes.  
\- Merci de me prêter votre pyjama.  
\- Désolé pour la taille ! La prochaine fois, je t'invite en avance, comme ça tu ramènes le tien !  
\- Mmh…  
\- T'as l'air ultra convaincu, dis donc.  
\- On verra ça en temps voulu.  
\- Akaashi, ça t'ennuie d'être là ? Parce que moi, ça me fait super plaisir.  
\- Ca ne m'ennuie pas, Bokuto-san, répond Akaashi à voix basse en fixant le plafond.  
\- T'es pressé demain ou tu restes un peu ?  
\- … Je peux vous dire ça demain ?

Akaashi voudrait bien parler d'autre chose que de sa présence ici.  
\- Ok, ok… Au fait, ça te va, le futon ? Si tu préfères, je te passe mon lit.  
\- J'ai déjà dormi dans votre futon, ne vous cassez pas le dos pour moi. Ça me va très bien.

Akaashi baille et se frotte les yeux pour ne pas s'endormir immédiatement.  
\- En même temps, moi j'adore dormir là-dessus ! Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas testé !  
\- Si vous voulez vraiment échanger, vous êtes chez vous, vous pouvez.  
\- Je disais ça comme ça !  
\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne tiens plus vraiment. Est-ce que ça vous ennuie si je dors ?  
\- Ah, je vois, pas de souci…, répond Bokuto. Il va éteindre la lumière et tous les deux se glissent sous leur couette respective. Bonne nuit Akaashi !  
\- Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi…

Akaashi pensait être beaucoup trop fatigué pour ne pas s'endormir immédiatement. C'était sans compter sur ses fichues pensées. Impossible d'occulter la présence de Bokuto à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, le bruit de sa respiration ou son odeur, omniprésente dans la pièce. Akaashi se concentre sur son sommeil, mais plus il y réfléchit, moins celui-ci daigne se pointer. Il se tourne vers le lit, pour changer de position, comprend que c'est l'opposé d'une bonne idée, et s'étend sur le dos. Il a un peu trop chaud et dégage un pied de sous la couette.  
\- Akaashi, tu dors ? chuchote Bokuto, et Akaashi a presque envie de pleurer nerveusement.  
\- Non, Bokuto-san.  
\- Tu n'étais pas fatigué ?  
\- Je ne m'endors jamais aussi vite.  
\- Ah ouais ? Tout à l'heure t'es tombé, pourtant !

Il entend Bokuto se redresser dans son lit et se force à ne pas bouger, gardant les yeux obstinément fermés.  
\- Presque jamais, alors. Bokuto-san, je voudrais bien essayer de dormir, par contre…  
\- Désolé…

Bokuto se rallonge, et Akaashi se tourne finalement sur le côté, plaquant son oreiller sur sa tête. Il n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Il essaie, pourtant, et ça ne fonctionne pas. Il sent que son ventre est crispé et essaye de respirer calmement. Il voudrait tellement arrêter de penser à lui, au pyjama qu'il porte et qui lui va fichtrement bien, ou au fait qu'il a pris sa douche et laissé ses cheveux décoiffés.

Il n'a plus trop la notion du temps, mais quand il se réveille, Akaashi a l'impression qu'une heure à tout casser a dû s'écouler. Il bouge, et n'y arrive pas, et il comprend qu'il y a un bras sur lui. Du genre appuyé sur son flanc, avec une main au bout qui frôle son ventre. Il n'y croit pas. Il a envie de se téléporter à des mètres de là – possiblement chez lui, là où rien ne serait arrivé s'il y était retourné en premier lieu – et impossible de bouger. Bokuto semble endormi et Akaashi ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui a pris de venir s'installer là, encore moins pourquoi il a trouvé bon de le serrer contre lui au passage.

Il est supposé faire quoi ? Le réveiller et lui demander de bouger ? S'extirper du futon et aller dans le lit de son capitaine ? Ou juste ne pas bouger et ne pas se faire d'illusion sur le fait qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se rendormir comme ça. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se sent bien. Il a beau respirer à toute allure et tout vouloir sauf se trouver ici, quelque part il a envie de poser sa main sur celle de Bokuto et de profiter de la chaleur dont il l'enveloppe. Etre amoureux, c'est vraiment une foutue malédiction.

Une bonne minute se passe sans qu'Akaashi ne bouge d'un centimètre. Sa tête va peut-être finir par exploser, à ce rythme-là. Il va forcément falloir faire quelque chose, il ne se voit pas passer le reste de la nuit dans cet état. Alors il se décale doucement, et Bokuto grogne, et Akaashi expire péniblement. Il le maudit un peu, cet imbécile, de lui faire subir ça.  
\- Akaashi…, murmure Bokuto à côté de lui.  
\- … Bokuto-san, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Akaashi après quelques secondes, mais Bokuto ne lui répond pas. Akaashi n'entend plus que sa respiration, qui lui indique qu'il est clairement en train de dormir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle dans son sommeil, alors ? Il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de dormir dans un futon, en tout cas, et Akaashi regrette d'avoir refusé l'échange de lit. Il tente encore une fois de se décaler, et n'entend plus rien, alors il s'appuie sur ses mains et ses genoux et se met à quatre pattes sur le futon. Il fait très sombre, mais il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Le pyjama de Bokuto est un peu grand et Akaashi tient son short en se redressant. Sauf que le tissu résiste.  
\- T'étais pas bien ? demande une voix basse qu'il ne tenait pas à l'entendre.  
\- Je vais dans votre lit, Bokuto-san.  
\- Non, reste là.  
\- C'est pas à vous de décider, je ne compte pas dormir avec vous.  
\- Je te tiens trop chaud ?  
\- Vous êtes carrément impossible, soupire Akaashi et il attrape la main de Bokuto pour la retirer de son bas de pyjama.

Il n'a pas prévu que la main de Bokuto attraperait la sienne au même moment. Elle est chaude, et douce, et il a envie de la presser dans la sienne. En fait, il a envie de se rallonger, se coller contre Bokuto, et l'embrasser. Pour le faire taire, un peu, et pour mettre une sensation réelle sur ce à quoi il songe depuis des mois. Il ne sait pas comment être fort. Il doit pourtant se lever.  
\- Bokuto-san, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait.  
\- J'ai pas envie.  
\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je voudrais…

Comment ça, il n'a pas envie ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, à lui, de lui tenir la main ? Il a bien une réponse en tête, mais n'a pas envie d'y réfléchir. Bokuto tire sur ses doigts et Akaashi ne résiste pas. Il retombe sur le futon, sur les genoux. Il est exténué et attend que Bokuto parle, ou fasse quelque chose, parce que lui ne sait pas comment se comporter.  
\- Tu veux vraiment pas revenir ? Moi… j'aimais bien t'avoir là.  
\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Vous ne pensez vraiment jamais à ce que je peux bien vouloir, hein.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Hyper souvent, même.  
\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Parce que moi je vous trouve égoïste, Bokuto-san. Vous m'invitez à dormir, et résultat des courses, je ne dors pas. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir, et vous me réveillez même en pleine nuit. J'aurais dû rentrer chez moi.

Bokuto se redresse et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il n'a pas lâché sa main, et ses doigts serrent les siens. Akaashi s'assoit à son tour et essaye de se calmer. Il n'a pas envie d'être en colère contre lui.  
\- Je peux allumer ? demande Bokuto, et Akaashi hausse les épaules. Akaashi ?  
\- Oui, si vous voulez…

Il n'est plus vraiment à ça près. La lumière l'éblouit, et quand il voit à nouveau quelque chose, Bokuto est quasiment déjà réinstallé à côté de lui.  
\- C'était bizarre, de te parler dans le noir ! Désolé, ça me stressait un peu.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Enfin je veux dire… je préfère voir ton visage, parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce que tu penses.  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, Bokuto-san.  
\- Ouais, j'avais saisi, dit Bokuto en soupirant, et avant qu'Akaashi ne réalise quoi que ce soit, son visage se retrouve à deux centimètres du sien. C'est super galère, parce qu'en fait je balise à mort…

Akaashi fixe les lèvres de Bokuto, tout près des siennes, et malgré la fatigue, comprend finalement où son capitaine veut en venir. Bokuto se penche un peu et sa bouche effleure la sienne, à peine, juste le temps de réaliser, et puis il s'écarte.  
\- Bokuto-san…  
\- … Ouais ?  
\- Vous m'avez invité exprès ?  
\- Complètement.  
\- Putain, et vous ne niez même pas.

Bokuto rigole et lui lance un grand sourire.  
\- Je croyais que Shirofuku hallucinait totalement, tu sais ! Elle m'a dit que c'était évident que t'en pinçais pour moi…  
\- …  
\- Akaashi ? Tu veux pas dire quelque chose ? C'est pas vrai, c'est ça ? Ah mince, mince… Désolé ! Oublie ça.  
\- Bokuto-san ? Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ?  
\- Heu… pour te convaincre de rester sur le futon ?  
\- Bokuto-san…  
\- … Parce que j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! Voilà. Y a pas dix mille raisons…

Bokuto a les joues rouges et les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Akaashi se sent bien, et ça faisait vraiment longtemps. Il met de côté absolument tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, et embrasse Bokuto à son tour. En vrai, c'est à des kilomètres de ses fantasmes.  
\- Vous auriez pu me le dire avant, en tout cas… Ça m'aurait arrangé, vous savez, dit Akaashi en interrompant le baiser.  
\- Ouais, sauf que c'est un peu compliqué à balancer, en fait ! Akaashi… ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- C'est une question idiote.

En même temps, c'est Bokuto qui la pose. Akaashi se sent idiot, et aussi soulagé. Il a finalement certainement bien fait de venir.  
\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous auriez fait quoi, si on m'avait ramené chez moi ?


End file.
